Kei
History Kei was a man whom had long forgotten his past. Living as a nomad for years eventually he discovered Ichirou Hyuuga in the land of Iron, this begun the lengthy friendship with Ichi as he now resides within Amegakure, staying with the very friend he had made some time ago. Kei had taken residence in Konoha for a while, but had more or less "fallen off the grid" until lately. He hopes to improve further as a shinobi and spread the name of the Akimichi clan. Abilities Bubun Baika no Jutsu -Kei possesses the Hiden of the Akimichi clan, allowing him to turn the calories in his body into chakra and utilize it to change the size of his body accordingly, whether it be altering his full body into a larger version of himself, or changing the size of particular pieces of his body such as his arms or legs through the Bubun Baika no Jutsu Senninka -Kei Also possesses the ability of Sage Transformation, allowing him to absorb Senjutsu passively through the cells of his body leading to a bodily reaction which results in increased physical capabilities similar to sage mode and the possibility to perform various shape-shifting feats. Saibō Kyūin -W hile in a transformed state, Kei extends a needle-like protuberance from his body, places it into a target while proceeding to quickly sucking out their chakra, along with organs and/or flesh which he uses to restore his own chakra and body. Saibō Haishutsu - Kei is able to give his flesh to those that are compatible with said cursed seals, thus healing any injuries they may have received. Because he is transferring his cells to the recipient, Kei's own body regresses in age, becoming younger. Kusari - Kei can cause his arm to stretch, covering distances much greater than his own body, allowing him to do may things like retrieve his fallen allies or throw his opponents around. Axe fist - Using his Sage Transformation, Kei can form a massive axe on his arm. The axe is strong enough to block real swords and chakra blades without damage. Jet booster Jump - Kei, while in his transformed state, creates many jet-like appendages on his back to create a powerful blast. He then jumps, giving him power to quickly maneuver through the air, as well as greatly enhance his speed on the ground. Kassokuken - While using his Sage Transformation ability, Kei can alter his arm into a piston to increase his attack power. To increase it even more, Kei can forms jets on his hands or elbows. Kassokuken: Ichishiki - Kei uses his transformation to grow jet booster-like arms that increases his attacking and throwing power. This is a more powerful version of Piston Fist, with the combination of the Jet Booster Jump. Taren Fujizuho - While in the second state of his Sage Transformation, Kei grows more of his jet booster-like appendages, extends them, and then uses them to gather chakra and release a powerful chakra blast which also covers a wide range.